L'immaturité dans toute sa splendeur
by charlotte.pipereau
Summary: Nathan/OC. Langage vulgaire.


L'immaturité à son sommet

_Immaturity at its finest by Persephone Price._

Putain. Tout ce truc va être merdique. Je ne devrais même pas être là. Je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Et pourtant, je me retrouve là, bloquée avec 200 heures de travaux communautaires à faire, avec six autres délinquants, et ils ont tous l'air ennuyeux et sans intérêts. Fantastique.

On est alignés, comme les criminels que nous sommes, nous préparant pour une lecture inutile sur comment nous devons améliorer notre comportement. Je suis presque au centre du groupe, et il y a les six autres autour. Le gosse à ma gauche est plutôt grand, enfin il semble plus grand grâce au plumeau de cheveux noirs qu'il a sur la tête. Il est plutôt pas mal, jusqu'au moment où il ouvre la bouche; quand il commence à parler, je me réprimande moi même pour avoir regarder ce morveux. A ma droite se trouve une beauf' avec de grands anneaux aux oreilles, et des cheveux blonds sales, tellement tirés en arrière que son visage en est étiré. A côté d'elle, il y a une fille métisse avec des cheveux courts et frisés. Elles sont toutes deux plus petites et plus grasses que moi. La seconde est très jolie, cependant, le fait qu'elle envoie des textos toutes les trente secondes m'indique qu'elle est la plus stupide d'entre nous. A côté d'elle se trouve une gamin à l'air bizarre avec ce stupide uniforme orange boutonné jusqu'en haut et les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches. A côté de l'abruti aux cheveux noirs, il y a un un garçon, petit et abrupt qui se donne beaucoup de mal à avoir l'air dur, genre casquette de travers, bien que son manque d'assurance soit évident. A sa droite, je remarque un grand mec, sombre et athlétique, qui porte son uniforme uniquement jusqu'à la taille. Pour quelque étrange raison, il me semble familier et je me demande si il ne serait un célèbre sportif, pratiquant je ne sais quel sport. J'ai jamais été bonne à reconnaître ce genre de personnes.

Notre officier de probation arriva et raconta quelques conneries sur le bienfait de rendre service à la société. Je n'écoutais pas. Le mec aux cheveux frisés et celui avec la casquette commencèrent à s'insulter, mais cela finit plutôt rapidement. L'officier de probation commença à s'énerver, et nous envoya repeindre des bancs.

Pendant qu'on travaillait, plusieurs choses insupportables se passèrent. Premièrement, le poseur partit dans une colère noire, parce qu'il y avait de la peinture sur sa casquette. Il s'énerva tellement, que tout le monde fut reconnaissant quand il partit. Puis, le petit branleur irlandais commença à demander à tout le monde la raison de leur présence, ce à quoi la beauf' répondit «Une fille m'a appelée salope; on s'est battues.», avec certainement l'accent le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu. J'ai résisté à l'envie d'exploser de rire – Je savais très bien que si on commençait à se battre, je perdrais.

Il s'adressa ensuite au gamin effrayant – qui travaillait en face de moi – et lui dit, «Et toi, le bizarre? Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu ressembles à un renifleur de culottes.»Il commença ensuite à mimer l'action de renifler d'une culotte, enfin c'est ce que je déduis à la vue des contorsions étranges de son visage. Une fois de plus, je résiste difficilement à l'envie de rigoler. Pas parce que ces charades sont drôles, mais parce que lui aussi trouve ce gamin assez déconcertant.

«Je ne suis pas un renifleur de culotte,» Répondit le gosse étrange, assez pathétiquement, «Je ne suis pas un pervers.» Je le regarde sceptiquement, pas franchement convaincue. Je recevais pleins de sensations bizarres venant de ce clown.

Alors que l'abruti commençait à mimer des gestes obscènes avec son pinceau (je vous laisse imaginer), le Bizarre s'exclama brusquement , «J'ai tenté de brûler la maison de quelqu'un!» Sa voix brisa le silence et flotta dans les airs. Je peux pas dire que je sois surprise par cette révélation. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble un peu à un pyromane...

«Qu'est-ce t'as fait?» demanda la beauf' d'un ton bourru au gamin irlandais après quelques temps.

«Moi? Oh, j'ai été pris pour, hum... avoir mangé des pick'n'mix.»

«Conneries.», rétorqua la beauf'.

«T'es pas sérieux», dis-je sèchement, parlant pour la première fois.

Le Frisé me regarda et monta ses épais sourcils d'un air dramatique. «Tu sais parler donc? Je pensais que tu devais être une de ces filles silencieuses, genre tueuse.»

«C'est drôle.», dis-je sarcastiquement, lui jetant un peu de peinture dessus. Avant que je puisse en dire plus, il y a eu un éclair, et un gros coup de tonnerre au dessus de nos têtes. On leva tous nos têtes en même temps en direction du ciel.

A ce moment là, l'officier de probation réapparut, et nous réprimanda pour ne pas avoir fini le travail. Je sentais que le Frisé était prêt à sortir un de ses commentaires cinglants, mais avant que cela sorte de sa bouche, une énorme boule de grêle tomba et alla s'écraser sur le toit d'une voiture proche de nous.

«C'est ma voiture!», se lamenta l'agent de probation.

«Excellent!», rigola le Frisé.

L'officier nous ordonna de rentrer rapidement dans le bâtiment, et il n'a pas eu besoin de nous le dire deux fois. Il tripotait misérablement ses clés de voiture, et nous lui criions de se dépêcher de rentrer, alors que toujours plus de grêle tombait du ciel, et que des éclairs traversaient les nuages sombres au dessus de nos têtes. Mais, avant que nous puissions rentrer dans le centre communautaire, un énorme éclair nous atteignit et nous fit tomber violemment sur le sol.

Je me sentais comme si je m'étais électrocutée, comme si j'étais morte. Il n'y avait pas moyen que j'ai pu survivre à ça.

J'ouvrais lentement mes yeux, quand je vis que nous étions tous réunis dans une pièce. J'étais surprise, et tout le monde semblait partager mes sentiments.

«On devrait être morts», murmura le gosse effrayant, avec une voix, et bien... effrayante.

Le Frisé se leva, et dit, «ça pourrait être cool de nous rassurer, tu sais.» Il se tourna et regarda l'officier de probation. «Vous allez bien! On est tous sauvés alors!».

«Branleur.», grogna l'homme.

Mes sourcils se levèrent de surprise, et je tentais difficilement de cacher un sourire.

«Est-ce qu'il vient bien de m'appeler branleur?», demanda le Frisé. Il me pointa du doigt. «Toi là bas! Rigole pas! C'est pas drôle, on aurait pu mourir!»

Je lui fis un grand sourire figé, «Est-ce que tu vas continuer à me pointer du doigt, ou bien m'aider à me lever?».

Le Frisé sembla perturbé par ma réponse, mais me tendit malgré tout sa main et m'aida à me remettre debout. «Seigneur, tu pèses une tonne,» se plaignit-il, en époussetant le devant de son uniforme.

«Merci beaucoup, espèce d'abruti insensible», répondit-je dramatiquement, «Maintenant, je vais rentrer chez moi, et m'affamer. Je vais devenir anorexique à cause de _toi. _Tu représentes parfaitement les problèmes de la société moderne.»

Étonnamment, le Frisé me fit un grand sourire. «Tu as tout bon, toi,» dit-il en se rapprochant lentement. «J'aime les filles avec une bonne répartie.» Je n'avais jamais entendu un ton de voix aussi obscène et lubrique que celui qu'il venait d'employer, et je lui répondis par une expression absolument dégoûtée. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de le frapper, ou pire, la beauf' nous interrompit.

«Si vous avez f'ni d'faire les cons, on peut r'trer, nan?» Dit-elle impatiemment. C'est seulement quand j'ai entendu sa voix, que j'ai réalisé que nous bloquions la porte.

«C'est vrai. Désolée.» Répondis-je, sincèrement. Je franchis les portes, tout en jetant au Frisé un regard méprisant par dessus mon épaule.

Dans les vestiaires, je repris mes affaires aussi rapidement que possible. Pendant que je les rangeais dans mon sac, la pouffe se remettait du gloss, et la beauf' tirait ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Tout d'un coup, elle se tourna et cria à la pouffe, «Qu'est-ce t'as dis?!».

«Rien», répondit la pouffe, confuse et sur la défensive. Je les regardais toute deux, également perplexe. _La beauf' essaye de déclencher une bagarre dès le premier jour, _pensais-je en rigolant mentalement.

«Elle a rien dit,» la soutiens-je.

«Oi, _toi_, mon nom, c'est pas la 'Beauf', espèce de petite salope. C'est Kelly. J'suis f'tiguée qu'vous me jugiez tout l'temps,» Me dit-elle, bien énervée.

«Je ne t'ai jamais appelée comme ça,» Dis-je, surprise. Je me sentais quand même un peu coupable à propos de son dernier commentaire. C'est obligé qu'elle soit constamment jugée, et nous étions deux personnes de plus à se rajouter à la liste. Mais toutes ces pensées sentimentales ne m'empêchèrent pas de lui jeter un dernier regard confus avant de partir. J'en ai eu assez de toute cette bizarrerie.

Alors que j'étais presque à mi-chemin, le Frisé déboula de nul part, et m'arrêta avec son bras.

«Vire tes mains!» Sifflais-je, surprise par ce contact soudain.

«Oh, oh, pas besoin d'arracher ta culotte,» Dit-il avec un sourire arrogant. C'était très clair d'après son regard qu'il adorait pousser les gens à bout, et vu ce qui se passait, j'avais certainement été désignée comme sa cible du moment.

«Qu'est ce que tu veux?» Demandais-je, essayant de paraître aussi désintéressée que possible.

«Je voulais juste te demander ton nom, chérie. Or bien, je peux juste t'appeler doux nichons si tu préfères.»

«C'est une blague?» Demandais-je, vicieusement, en lui montrant avec un regard que je ne le croyais pas. Je sentais la colère bouillir dans mon ventre, tout en essayant de maîtriser mes nerfs.

Il recula de quelques pas, et leva ses mains en signe d'abandon. «Me demandais juste.», dit-il avec une attitude désinvolte.

«Marnie,» Déclarais-je, passablement énervée, en essayant de le semer.

«Marnie,» Répéta t-il. «Moi, Nathan,» Dit-il, en me tendant sa main pour que je la serre. Je l'ignorais et frôla son épaule en partant.

«On se voit demain alors!» Me salua t-il, aussi joyeusement qu'il était humainement possible.

Je franchis les portes, en secouant la tête. Cela allait être les 200 heures les plus longues de ma vie.

Une fois de retour dans mon appartement sombre, je jette mes affaires par terre, et ouvre une bouteille de vin pas cher. Je vis seule, donc pas besoin d'avoir l'air sophistiquée; je bois directement à la bouteille. Je zappe, sans vraiment regarder les programmes, une habitude développée récemment. Je pense à appeler mes potes et sortir, mais finalement, non. Faire cette connerie de volontariat avec une gueule de bois n'est pas forcément une bonne idée.

J'enfile mon pyjama rayé rose et vais me coucher. Je dis lit, mais en fait, c'est juste un matelas posé au sol avec quelques couvertures posées dessus. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas deviné, je suis fauchée à mort. Je cherche un travail, mais ça marche pas fort. Je me suis faite virée de chez moi il y a peu de temps. Ma mère m'a donné un peu d'argent avant que je parte – juste assez pour payer cet appartement pourri. J'entends des cris la nuit, et d'autres bruits étranges venant de l'extérieur, mais sinon ça va à peu près. Au moins, je suis vivante, et je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que d'être SDF.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille au son agaçant de mon réveil. Je roule hors de mon lit et tente difficilement de me diriger vers la salle de bain, les yeux à peine ouverts. Après un saut dans la douche, je me sèche et essaye de dompter ma chevelure brune qui m'arrive à la taille. Moyennement réussi. Je commence ensuite à me maquiller. Avant que je m'en rende compte, il est l'heure d'aller à cet horrible centre communautaire.

La première chose que je vois en arrivant, c'est «JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER», tagué à la bombe sur le mur.

«Charmant», me dis-je à moi même, sombrement. A priori, ce tag semblait être vaguement drôle. Nathan radotait à propos d'un «message caché», ou quelque chose comme ça, mais pour moi, c'était plutôt clair que des abrutis d'adolescents se moquaient de nous.

Avant que nous rentrions dans le bâtiment pour aller nous changer, l'officier de probation nous fit nous mettre en ligne, et nous demanda à tous, nos alibis, en commençant par la pouffe qui n'arrêtait pas d'en rajouter sur le sien. Oui, je continue à l'appeler «la pouffe». Vous pouvez trouver ça un peu cruel, vu que je ne la connais pas. Et vous auriez raison – je ne la connais pas. Elle pourrait très bien être gentille. Mais ce qui est évident – à mon avis – c'est qu'elle adorerait ce surnom. Parce que c'est une pouffe, et qu'elle le sait. Qu'elle en profite. Et qu'elle aime ça. Donc, non, je ne me sens pas coupable, pas vraiment. Je ne me sens pas aussi coupable que quand j'ai appelée Kelly, «beauf'».

Nous étions tous les six dans les vestiaires, et je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec nous, à l'origine: le gamin avec la casquette manquait à l'appel.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées assez brutalement, quand Nathan débarqua et me donna une claque sur les fesses. Avant que j'ai pu exprimer mon plus total désaccord, il dit «Salut toi!», il marqua une pause, je savais qu'il cherchait mon nom. Il ferma les yeux pour réflechir. «Ma-Marissa? Non, c'est pas ça... Mary?»

Je le regardais, le visage impassible, vraiment pas amusée. «Marnie.», grognais-je. Je lui mis ensuite une bonne claque sur la joue droite, le son résonna et rebondit sur les murs carrelés.

«Seigneur!» S'exclama t-il, en se frottant le visage. Les autres rigolèrent de son malheur et j'eus le sentiment d'avoir gagné l'approbation d'au moins quelqu'uns d'entre eux.

Plus tard, pendant que nous travaillons sur le mur, Kelly commença une conversation plutôt étrange. «Vous s'vez, après la tempête, y'en a pas qui se sont sentis b'zarre?»

«Ouais!», dit bruyamment Nathan, ce qui fit tourner toutes les têtes en sa direction. Il vit pour ça, être le centre de l'attention. «J'ai eu un étrange picotement dans l'anus!» Et là, c'est fini; tout le monde retourne sa tête, et je roule les yeux d'irritation.

«Tu pourrais pas juste la fermer?» lui dis-je.

«Non. T'as pas remarqué? J'ai une diarrhée de la bouche. Ou je vomis des mots. Ou les deux.»

Je laissais un soupir d'exaspération traverser mes lèvres, avant de me remettre au travail.

«Tu t'es senti bizarre? Demanda Kelly au Bizarre.

«Quoi, tu veux pas m'écouter parler de mon anus?» Dit Nathan. Je le frappais dans les côtes, et il tomba en arrière exagérément. «Pourquoi je me fais frapper tout le temps?» Demanda t-il, indigné.

Il y eut ensuite un échange difficile entre Nathan et le Bizarre (que je commence à trouver sympathique d'ailleurs) pendant lequel le Bizarre tentait de raconter son histoire, mais était constamment interrompu par les jacasseries de Nathan.

Quand la pause arriva, Kelly disparut, et les autres allèrent, dont moi, dans la salle de jeux. Les mecs jouaient au babyfoot, et la Pouffe alla dans les vestiaires, probablement pour se remaquiller.

J'entendis Nathan parler de nous: «Alors, tu veux laquelle?»

«De quoi tu me parles là?», répondit l'Athlète, complètement perdu.

«Des filles, évidemment,» dit Nathan, «Elles sont trois, on est trois – Faites le compte, messieurs, c'est votre de chance. On en a une chacun.»

«On était quatre mecs avant...», dit le Bizarre. Merci seigneur, je suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

«Je te parle de coucher, là!», éclata Nathan. «Alors, ça se passe comment? Parce que celle avec les cheveux frisés et moi, je le sens pas.»

«Pourquoi, parce qu'elle est belle?», rigola l'athlète.

«Non, parce qu'elle se prend pour une princesse, elle donne l'impression qu'il faut la traiter super bien.» Dit-il, clairement écoeuré à cette idée.

Je voulais m'en mêler, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, pour voir ce qu'il avait à dire sur moi.

«Je pense plutôt prendre la brunette,» Dit-il, en me pointant avec son pouce par dessus son épaule. «Elle a beau avoir une grande gueule, et du caractère, je pense que je pourrais gérer. En plus, le sexe entre des gens qui se haïssent, c'est le meilleur... Tellement de passion.» Il jeta un regard dans ma direction, ignorant que je peux les entendre, avant de continuer, «Ouais, je prends celle là. Et _toi_,» Dit-il au Bizarre, «Tu peux avoir la dernière...»

«Kelly?» Déduit-il.

«Ouais, Kelly. Elle est toute à toi, mon pote. Elle est sûrement pas la plus belle, mais après quelques rhums, elle sera prête à y allez!»

«Et à propos des filles,» Dit l'Athlète, «Elles n'ont pas leur mot à dire?»

«Bien sûr que non,» Intervins-je finalement, «Sinon cette conversation ne se déroulerait pas.»

«Encore cette grande gueule!» Jura Nathan dans sa barbe.

«Oh, désolée,» dis-je, faussement innocente, marchant dans sa direction jusqu'à me retrouver face à lui, «je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que tu aimais les filles avec une bonne répartie.» J'ai tenté de dire ces mots d'un ton séducteur, et vu son visage, ça a marché. Sa mâchoire tombait, et il me fixait, plein d'envie, pendant que les autres rigolaient. Il savent que je m'amuse juste avec lui, dieu merci.

«Oh bébé, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, ouais?» Dit-il, en se baissant jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent. Je recule brutalement.

«Je te le dis,» Continua t-il; absolument pas désappointé, «un groupe de jeunes, faisant ce genre de conneries sans intérêts toute la journée? Ca va arriver! Ca arrive toujours – C'est biologique. Ou physique. Un des deux. Peu importe. Donc on est d'accord?» Il crache dans sa main comme un élève de maternelle et la tendit à l'Athlète pour qu'il la serre. Il ne fit rien, sauf le regarder avec un air de dégoût profond, avant de s'éloigner.

Je le regarde aussi intensément que je suis capable, mais il se contente d'hausser les épaules et de me faire un clin d'oeil. Je n'arrivais pas à croire l'audace dont il faisait preuve – Je n'avais jamais rencontré un crétin aussi incroyable.

«On reparlera de ça plus tard, chérie,» Dit-il, en suivant le reste du groupe qui rejoignait la Pouffe, assise plus loin.

C'est dans le petit cercle qui se forma que j'appris les noms de tout le monde. La Pouffe s'appelle en fait Alisha, l'Athlète Curtis, et le Bizarre Simon. La conversation fut interrompue par Nathan, en train de frapper violemment le distributeur de nourriture. Il y eut le bruit révélateur de la nourriture qui tombe, sa méthode agaçante était donc efficace.

Curtis admit être ici pour possession de cocaïne, mais je ne peux pas dire que cela me surprend. Les athlètes à son niveau... Leur entraînement est si intense. Leur sport est leur vie entière. Ils craquent (sans mauvais jeu de mot) tous un jour où l'autre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal, surtout quand Nathan se moque de lui. Curtis l'attrape par le col de son uniforme, et crie, visiblement énervé, «Ferme ta gueule! Tu sais rien! Tout ce que j'ai fais ma vie entière, c'est m'entraîner!»

Après que cette prise de tête se soit évanouie, toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers moi.

«Et toi, chérie,» Dit Nathan, après avoir récupéré de la brutale secousse de Curtis, «pourquoi t'es là?»

«Kidnapping,» Avouait-je, en rougissant, «et vol de voiture.»

Ils ont tous l'air choqués. _C'est toujours les plus discrets_... Méditais-je.

«Conneries, ça t'aurait fait enfermer en prison, ça,» Dit finalement Alisha.

Je secoue la tête. «C'est compliqué. J'ai volé la voiture de mon beau-père et mis mon petit frère, un bébé, à l'arrière, alors que mon beau-père commençait à jeter des bouteilles dans notre direction. J'ai disparu pendant genre, trois jours et quand la police m'a retrouvée, ils m'ont laissé m'en tirer avec des travaux communautaires, parce qu'ils avaient déjà eu des plaintes à propos de mon beau-père.»

«Ca craint,» Dit-elle.

«Tu m'étonnes...» Marmonnais-je. «Je devrais pas être là, putain.»

«Pleure, bébé!» Se moqua Nathan. Je le fixais méchamment, mais le souvenir de cet évènement était toujours trop vif pour le raconter sans que je me sente comme une merde après. Il se tourna ensuite vers Alisha «Et toi, ma douce? Pourquoi t'es là?»

Alisha commença ensuite à raconter l'épisode de son arrestation, en faisant une pipe à sa bouteille d'eau, comme elle l'a apparemment fait à un test d'alcoolémie. A la fin de son récit, je suis dégoûtée en me rendant compte que l'idée que je m'étais faite de son caractère était juste.

Les mecs, à l'opposé, avaient une réaction complètement différente. Ils la regardaient tous comme si ils allaient se la faire tout de suite, sur sa chaise. J'ignore le vague sentiment de jalousie qui me traverse. Je veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de penser qu'elle est plus attirante que moi. J'ai connu des filles comme elle, des filles du lycée. Elles assument et profitent du fait que tous les mecs les aiment, et que toutes les filles les détestent. _En plus_, disait une voix agaçante dans ma tête, _Nathan a déjà dit qu'il me voulait moi..._ PUTAIN. A quoi je penses là. Je suis folle. Complètement folle.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent violemment, et Kelly déboula, l'air terrifié. Elle trébucha et cria, «Il va tous nous tuer!»

Voilà! Fin du premier chapitre, la suite bientôt! Pour les impatients, Immaturity at its finest de Persephone Price!


End file.
